Stay with you
by AnAshBlackSword
Summary: A transformers oneshot based on the friendship between Jazz and his human partner, Ash.


**1 vorn: 83 human years**

**1 deca-cycle: 10 human years**

**1 meta-cycle: 13 human months**

It was a peaceful, clear night and Jazz and Ash were looking up at the seemingly endless night sky over a seemingly endless ocean. All was silent, save for the whirr of Jazz's engines, until Ash turned her head to look up at Jazz and ask a question that had been on her mind for awhile.

"Jazz, how long do transformers live for?" The silver autobot tore his eyes away from the night sky to look down at the small girl beside him.

"It depends really Ash, Ah mean, there's war an' disease an' all that stuff that kills of cybertronians just the same as with humans. If ya get a processor disease, them things can be deadly and don't even get meh started on cosmic rust. Ah guess, if there was no war or disease an' that, then ya lookin' at about… a trillion years or summat." Ash stared up at him, unbelieving that _anything _could live that long. The universe was only supposed to be billions of years old.

"That's…ridiculous! That would mean you'd outlive entire planets and stars and galaxies and well...everything!" Jazz chuckled deeply at her disbelief. "And what would you _do _with all that time anyway? I simply can't imagine it!"

"There's a lot of places to go. The universe is a big ol' place Ash, there are millions of stars and planets and not even we know that much about it really. Say, maybe ah can take ya somewhere cool! We can go to a planet with a giant forest on it where the trees are as big as the whatchamacallits…mountains! An' there are these creatures that live in them, kinda like that human fantasy creature called a dragon. You an' me, we can go there together, it'll only take a few meta-cycles, an' then we can see it! Just you an' me, I'll show ya a thing or two worth seein'!"

Ash smiled sadly up at the Cybertronian.

"Meta-cycles? Jazz, humans don't really live for many of them remember? By the time we got there and back, it may have been 10 years or something, which is probably about 10% of my lifetime."

The happy mood was quickly shattered as Jazz realised what his human partner was saying was true. She'd only be here for another vorn if she was lucky, and maybe not even that! He'd spend a few deca-cycles with her and then she'd be gone, just like that. Space travel was definitely out of the question, she would miss out on most of her short lifetime and she would die before they could really go anywhere. Primus was indeed cruel. Ash seemed to sense his discomfort, for she reached over and patted the back of his metal hand with her small one. "Jazz, it's okay. In a few billion years, you'll have probably forgotten about me anyway. After all, in comparison, I am probably about a second in your lifetime, if that. There's no way you'll remember me."

"Don't be silleh! Of course ah will. There's no way ah could ever forget ya, Ash."

She did not really seem to be listening to him, as she continued with her train of thought.

"And besides, you guys will be going back to Cybertron once the war is over, and the war will probably be over within my lifetime. You'll leave with Optimus and the others as soon as that happens so you can rebuild and forget I ever existed. You'll leave Earth. You'll leave me."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Yes you would Jazz, you will inevitably go back to your own planet when the war is over and…." She was silenced as she was picked up in a metal hand and Jazz placed his digit to her lips. Lifting her up to optic level, she looked away awkwardly as his blue optics stared into her green eyes.

"Now, listen Ash. Even if the war ends, ah'll stay here with ya for the rest of ya lifetime and, ah never ever forget any of meh friends whether they are human or Cybertronian."

"But..surely you'd want to go home?"

"Not realleh. Ah'm a lone autobot in a weird way. I ain't got a sparkmate like some of the others and ah'm not a Prime and ah'm certainly not docbot!" he paused as they both chuckled at ratchet's expense before continuing. "Ah can do what ah want after the war realleh, and ah'll choose to stay here. Ah'll never leave ya Ash." She turned her head back up towards him and looked him in the optic, eyes burning with emotion.

"Promise?"

"Ah…Ah pinky promise Ash." And with that, he crossed his smallest digit with her smallest finger, sealing their friendship for the rest of their lives and Jazz knew that whether he lived for deca-cycles, vorns or another trillion years, he would never forget his friend.


End file.
